Brassier
by Seba20
Summary: Antonio parecía un tomate.-Emma... esto no es lo que parece-dijo el español-¿Qué pasa Zuster?-preguntó una voz dura y rasposa Antonio tragó duro, y por qué no hacerlo si acababa de ser descubierto robandole el brassier a Emma.


_Alohaaaa, este es un oneshot-drabble no sé :P Un SpaBel, intento de humor u.u ... no estoy en mis máximo de inspiración D:_

_Advertencias: Hetalia no es mío, es de Himaruya y blablalbla puede contener contenido para mentes de pura sangre... o de pura pureza, tomenlo como sea :D_

* * *

Confundido.

Así estaba ahora. ¿Alguna razón? La obvia de qué no tuvo uso de razón en el momento de aceptar el reto de Francis. Su amigo francés, pervertido de nacimiento, lo retó, y Antonio, sin más, por su estúpido orgullo español, aceptó

_Logra traer un brassier de Emma._

Bueno, si lo vemos de una manera, es una tarea fácil, es entrar a la casa de Emma, subir las escaleras, llegar a su habitación y registrar, para luego encontrar su _brassier_ e irse. Lo difícil es pensar que ella es su amiga, que es brutalmente fuerte aunque parezca delicada, tiene un hermano sobreprotector y

_Un pastor belga, al cual no le agradaba, protegiendo su ante jardín._

Bien, Antonio estaba preparado. _Ha tenido muchísimos problemas, este será uno más de los simples_, pensó, antes de saltar la valla.

Antonio, al saltar la valla, sintió como el tiempo se detenía. Vio como la ventana de la habitación de Emma estaba abierta, pero raramente la gran casa se estaba distanciando. Vio, también, como el pastor belga de Emma giró la cabeza para verlo y tener un aura asesina.

Y luego todo fue muy rápido.

Corrió y corrió por la explanada que Emma tenía como jardín. Esquivó flores y arbustos, mientras el perro corría detrás de él ladrando. Antonio saltó hasta un contenedor de basura que había debajo del balcón que daba a la habitación de Emma, la cual tenía el ventanal abierto. Al saltar, el perro le mordió su, grandioso según algunos, trasero, y le quito parte del pantalón y de los boxers que estaba usando, dejando una parte descubierta al mundo.

Llegó al contenedor y saltó al balcón, para luego agarrarse de los barandales y quedar suspendido en el aire. Se subió y vio como el perro tenía una mirada maliciosa pero con un toque de victoria, había roto sus pantalones y sus boxers.

Llegó hasta el ventanal y lo abrió un poco más para que pudiese entrar. Al momento de pasar a la habitación, sintió el olor de tulipanes y chocholates mezclados. Era un aroma exquisito. Casi iba a fantasear hasta que recordó por qué estaba ahí, y por qué se debía ir lo más rápido posible.

Recorrió la pieza. Vio la puerta al baño y la puerta al pasillo. Las cortinas. Un espejo. Una mesita de noche. Un escritorio con algunas cosas. Un armario. _El_ armario.

Lo abrió. Estaba repleto de vestidos, todos de colores variados. Amarillos, verdes, rosa pastel, azules, negros, cafés, violetas, y muchos más, y todos tenían ese aroma de Emma... ¡no se debía desconcentrar! Vio una pequeña caja. La abrió. Diademas. Buscó otros lugares. Cerró el armario.

Dirigió su mirada a la habitación restante nuevamente. ¡Cómo no se había dado cuenta! Al lado de la cama estaban las puertas del clóset. Ahí deberían de estar.

Abrió las puertas del clóset y vio algunos muebles, donde habían cajones. Se adentró al clóset y cerró las puertas. Abrió un cajón donde estaban las bragas de Emma. Lo pensó. Sería un pecado dejar escapar esta oportunidad. Se guardó uno. Cerró el cajón. Abrió otro.

-¡Las he encontrado!-gritó Antonio, para sacar uno de color verde y cerrar el cajón

Cuando lo cerró, vio como Emma abría las puertas del clóset.

-Antonio...-Emma murmuró, sonrojándose

Antonio estaba de espaldas a ella, mostrando el trasero al descubierto en su dirección. Antonio se giró.

Pero luego, Emma recordó por qué estaba allí:-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-gritó, roja de furia

Antonio parecía un tomate.

-Emma... esto no es lo que parece-dijo el español

-¿Qué pasa _Zuster_?-preguntó una voz dura y rasposa

Antonio tragó duro.

-Nada, nada Broer-dijo Emma, tratando de evitar que Vincent viese al castaño

-¡¿Qué hace Antonio aquí?!-preguntó Vincent-... ¡¿Y con tu _brassier_?!-preguntó aún más irritado

-¡Nada, nada! Yo solo vine y

Vincent agarró a Antonio y, como si fuera un saco de patatas, lo cargó hasta el balcón, y lo tiró al patio, donde este cayó con el estómago dandole la cara al suelo. Cuando recién estaba reaccionando de la caída, sintió una gran mordida en su, ya dicho espectacular, trasero.

Antes del estruendoso grito que sacudió todo el terreno, Antonio pensó-Al menos gané el reto-con lagrimitas en los ojos

* * *

**Alohaaaaa... esto me convenció... el 70% :c pero no importa, lo subo igual muajajaja. ¿Ustedes hubiesen hecho el reto? :o Yo sí *¬* Obvio, arriesgando todo... ¡Más si es de Emma Watson! ¿Se imaginan? *estrellitas en los ojos***

**Ojalá les haya gustado y ojalá les guste el SpaBel, vengo (creo) con varias historias! ¿Qué otra pareja les gusta? A mi me encanta el JapTai también :3**

**¡Hey, cualquier SpaBel que lea esto, por favor, shipeen más a esta linda pareja :3! y diganme una palabra, trataré de hacer un fic con eso ._./**

**:D**

**Seba20 fuera, Sha!**


End file.
